suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy T.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 23 |colorlevel= TV Star |residence= Buffalo, NY |occupation= Economist |season= |status= Evicted |place= 13/16 |votes= 8 |alliances= Fab Five |loyalties= Jacob B. Jayson B. John B. Sydney D. |hoh= 1 (Week 2) |nominated= 1 (Day 7) |veto= |days= 7 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 3/16 |votes2= 1 |alliances2= Chimmy Team H Rebels |loyalties2= Chazz D. Nicky S. Jayson B. Andrew T. |hoh2= 2 (Weeks 6 & 8) |nominated2= 2 (Weeks 3 & 11) |veto2= 3 (Weeks 3, 5 & Day 23) |days2= 25 |season3= |status3= Jury Member |place3= 11/22 |votes3= 8 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Week 5) |veto3= 1 (Week 4) |days3= 13 }} was a houseguest on , and . In his first season, he placed thirteenth. In his second season, he placed third, and was the ninth member of the jury. In his third season, he placed eleventh, and was the first member of the jury. Big Brother 11 Game Summary Securing himself in a power position with the Fab Five alliance, and winning a HOH in Week 2, it seemed like Jimmy had his path through the early phase of the game all but set. However, at the Double Eviction in Week 3, HOH Jake W. made the unexpected decision to target him directly. Jimmy reacted badly to his nomination, and was further frustrated by the fact he couldn't win the veto to save himself. He was however hopeful that he'd survive the eviction with the help of the Fab Five, but instead all four of his key allies turned on him, joining the rest of the house besides Matt in evicting Jimmy over Bryan J. by a 8-1 vote. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Second Chance Game Summary After his game was cut short in Big Brother 11, Jimmy returned for the next season, Big Brother Second Chance, hell-bent on making it to the end. Involved in alliances such as Team H and the Rebels, Jimmy secured trust with his fellow players, and asserted his strategic power by winning multiple competitions, becoming viewed as the pivotal decision-maker of the season. Despite an early nomination by Eoin E., in Week 3, Jimmy rebounded by winning the Veto to keep himself safe. Along with closest ally Chazz D., the 'Chimmy" duo frequently held the most power in the game, and Jimmy did not find himself nominated again until the final three. After Nicky S. won the final HOH, Jimmy and Chazz's hopes of making final two together were dashed. Ultimately Nicky decided she had a better chance against Chazz at the end, ans do Jimmy was evicted as the last member of the Jury in third place. Competition History Voting History HOH History } | OR | |- ! nowrap style="text-align:center;" style="background:#ccc; color: black"| Week 8 | | | | | |} Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB11 Houseguests Category:BB12 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:13th Place Category:3rd Place Category:11th Place Category:Returning Houseguests